


4 Firsts & A Forever

by Arlana



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Shiratorizawa 2020 FanweekDay 5: FirstsFive moments in the blooming relationship of Ushijima Wakatoshi and Semi Eita. From first meeting to the first day in the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	4 Firsts & A Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something like this! I'm a sucker for those 4/5 plus one prompts and FINALLY have my own to contribute. Was going for sort of a narrated feel with minimal dialogue and I'm not sure how much I like it. I find that dialogue is somewhat my perfered crutch for story telling.
> 
> This fic is one of my favourite pieces from this week since I haven't been in love with everything I've written so far but I did like this one.

**I.**

Their first meeting was nothing _that_ special. Semi enters Shiratorizawa High School Academy with the knowledge and expectation that he would be playing alongside and setting solely for _him._

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

A name he had heard over and over again since beginning his middle school volleyball career. A volleyball prodigy from Shiratorizawa Middle School with all around skill and an intimidating presence. A simple reliable playstyle is what he had heard, nothing flashy, just pure indomitable strength that could smash through any block and leave opponents quaking in his wake. A true force of nature if there ever was one. He'd seen Ushijima play many times during regional tournaments, but their paths had never crossed.

Until he was offered a scholarship to Shiratorizawa Academy. 

Semi himself was certainly a skilled player, his middle school track record attesting to his abilities. He had been described as a brilliant setter, able to make good use of all his teammates and adapt to challenges quickly by not relying on just predictably safe plays. He was a wildcard at times but he was effective and his coaches and teammates trusted him. But despite all that, Semi knew that there were still strides to be made. And Shiratorizawa would give him those opportunities.

Their first practice established that they would have no problem working together. Semi is excited to see what Ushijima can do for himself. Being up close and personal on the court to the cannon that was Ushijima gives him a feeling that was electric and indescribable all at once and Semi for the first time sees why Washijo insists on utilizing Ushijima as much as possible. Semi as expected adapts and learns to set balls the way Ushijima likes them; the young Ace didn't share too many words about his sets but Semi is good at reading people. Like many he was continuously awestruck at Ushijima's talent. His aptitude for the sport surpassing some of their upperclassmen, and with time his skills would only grow and be polished into something truely exceptional.

Semi feels a certain inexplicable thrill to be able to not only witness the growth, but to also share the journey.

They exchange a few words in between water breaks. Not many, but a few. Ushijima usually hung around in the back as their teammates chattered on, Tendou and Yamagata already proving themselves to being the most vocal in their little group of first years. Semi learns that Ushijima didn't speak much in general, not just on the court, preferring to listen and observe. What he does say however is rather straight to the point and sometimes somewhat awkward. 

Semi finds it rather charming.

There was still much to learn in their new relationship but Semi looks forward to being able to bring the most out of his new Ace.

**II.**

The first time they kiss was because of a dare.

It wasn't really a real kiss. Nothing more than a quick brush of lips against one another at the behest of their friends. An outcome of a late-night game of truth or dare in the Shiratorizawa dorms. Tendou had been on a roll with his awkward, embarrassing dares and probing questions all night long. Secrets had been spilled and penalties dealt out for anyone who failed to complete their dares.

The moment ruby eyes landed on Semi he knew that whatever the middle blocker was planning, it wasn't good. He scrutinized Semi closely, making a show of humming and speaking his thoughts out loud, draging the wait on and on before snapping his fingers dramatically, lips curled in a sinister smirk.

“I dare Semi Semi, to give Wakatoshi-kun a kiss! On the lips, no cheating with cheek kisses.” Tendou had looked so full of himself, eyebrows wriggling and a teasing wide grin. As if he expected Semi to shy away.

Fat fucking chance.

If nothing else, Semi was known to be stubborn and extra spiteful when it came to dealing with the redhead. He wasn't letting Tendou take advantage of his minor little crush so easily and would rather die than back down from a challenge.

Ushijima showed no signs of being bothered by the dare; his eyes trained on Semi, face as impassive as ever.

Semi huffs out a breath as he shuffles across their circle and kneels in front of his captain. Steady hands come up to delicately cup the chiseled jaw, fingers brushing against tufts of soft hair. He gives Ushijima every opportunity to pull away should he want to. He stays. He looked almost expectant, peering up at Semi, dark eyes trying to read him.

Swiftly Semi leans down as Ushijima's head tilts up. The kiss only lasts a second, just enough for contact but not enough for anything more. He hears sucked in breaths and disbelieving murmurs and can’t help but feel a little smug.

They thought he actually wouldn't do it.

Semi fights off the blood rushing to his cheeks before turning and childishly sticks out his tongue at Tendou.

Their first _real_ kiss comes months later after that night. On the back of graduation and the reality that they would no longer be daily constants for the foreseeable future; Ushjima having been scouted to play professionally and Semi choosing to drop volleyball to explore other paths in life. 

It had been a spontaneous decision, there were no planned heartfelt declarations or grand gestures. Semi had simply figured that if they were parting ways he would rather not take unfinished business and regrets with him. It was their official last day on Shiratorizawa's campus. Dorm rooms had been cleaned out, personal belongings packed up and awaiting transport. Nostalgia bathed the air as they said goodbye to their home away from home one last time. There would be no more chances to after that day.

Semi wasn't expecting anything to come out of it, simply wanting to get harbored feelings off his chest and finally be free of the ‘what ifs’ and move on. He also knew Ushijima wouldn’t be one to make a big deal out of it and it probably wouldn’t change their relationship all that much. They'd go their separate ways if it wasn’t mutual and when time brought them together again for whatever reason they could return to normal.

He had quietly asked Ushijima to meet him by the benches behind their dormitory, a place they all often spent time basking in the sunshine of warmer months. The perfect spot really, a common small plaza with benches and flower bushes that students enjoyed. But it was also a favored confession spot in the Spring months, and Semi is sure that the significance was not lost to his friend – or at least he hoped not. It would make things so much easier if Ushijima was somewhat clued in on what Semi could have been planning.

Ushijima was prompt in his appearance. Semi had hardly been waiting for more than a few minutes before the other joined him underneath the blossoms.

“Feels weird doesn't it? It’s our actual last day here.”

Ushijima says nothing in return but does give a simple nod of agreement, olive eyes carefully trained on Semi.

“Well, uh, I might as well not beat around the bush and waste your time since we're here. I like you Watatoshi. I have for a while now and I wanted you to know that before we left. Nothing has to change between us if you don’t want it to. But, it’s out in the open now.” Semi shrugged in a pitiful attempt at being casual. His burning red tipped ears and constant chewing of his bottom lip said otherwise.

Ushijima doesn't offer up a verbal response. Instead he steps right up into Semi’s personal space, not once breaking eye contact as large hands come up to lightly cradle his face. Rough thumbs brush across his cheeks and Semi’s breath hitches, mind losing all coherent thought as it begins to process that Ushijima’s face was slowly descending.

The first brush was tentative – almost hesitant – but, it only lasts a moment before Ushijima bears down, slotting their mouths together in blissful perfection. Semi’s eyes slip closed as he leans into the kiss, lips parting in invitation as he clutched at the back of the other's shirt. 

Eventually they're forced to part, Ushijima resting his forehead against Semi’s, panting for breath. 

“I apologize for not asking.” He murmurs against Semi's lips, not sounding at all sorry.

**III**.

Their first date is dinner at a higher end local restaurant. It was their first “real” date – meaning that it was the first time they would do something that wasn't either volleyball related or simply them staying in. Neither of them had strong opinions about what constituted as a date, so long as they were able to spend time with one another both were happy. But their opinions were surprisingly in the minority and relented when their loved ones insisted on a “proper” date.

It was one of their last chances to spend time together before Semi left for University and Ushijima started his pre-season training for his debut in the V-League as a D-1 rookie. They supposed they could also call the date a celebration.

Ushijima had picked the location at the recommendation of his mother, who had been taken off guard by the sudden development of his love life. (She had thought that there wasn't be room for much else aside from volleyball in her son's life, let alone a lover.) She had also been generous enough to place reservations in their name and picked out a lavish bouquet of flowers for him to bring to Semi.

His mother had obviously been far more invested in him finding a partner than he may have been previously led to believe.

He arrives at the Semi home early, but just close enough to the scheduled time not be considered rude. Semi's mother answers the door, a warm smile on her face and beckoning him inside with excited hurried movements while he waits. Semi's father sits on the livingroom couch, engrossed in a foreign show.

He pauses as they enter and greets Ushijima with a firm handshake and a pat on his back, his casual attitude welcoming. They exchange a few pleasantries before Semi appears. The blond accepts Ushijima's flowers with cheeks flushed a lovely pink hue before scampering away to find a vase, murmuring a soft _‘you really didn't have to’._ He returns more composed and with a light jacket over an arm, he gives each parent a kiss good bye before they take their leave.

They arrive at the restaurant and are seated immediately. His mother must have also given additional instructions as their table was tucked away in a corner, away from prying eyes and the main bustle. A small vase of roses had also been set in the center of the table.

In the dim lighting of the restaurant Ushijima learns to appreciate how shadows danced across Semi's face and how certain shifts in the lighting made the gold flecks in his eyes more pronounced. Warm brown eyes seemingly glowing a rich amber.

Conversation flows easily, it always has, as they wait for their meals. Semi speaks of his expectations for University and plans for his transition to Tokyo. Going on tangents about areas of study and new hobbies now that volleyball was no longer a priority. Ushijima learns that Semi had a knack for music and is pleasantly piqued.

Semi had learned piano as a child but had all but stopped lessons when he found himself enamored with volleyball. He continued to learn and play, but wasn’t necessarily at the caliber he could be if he had chosen to devote his time to music. His fervor when speaking about the subject makes Ushijima wonder if his partner would like to study it, and he says as much. The dawning of realization on Semi's face was priceless, brown eyes grew wide with awe and a sparkle that Ushijima couldn't quite adequately describe. It seemed as if he never even considered music as an area of study now that he was more or less in-charge of his learning.

Ushijima finds the look wildly endearing.

The comment seemed to have lit something in Semi. He becomes even more impassioned as he speaks about the endless possibilities of exploring music at a university, he even half-jokingly promises to play something for him once he has had more practice and is good enough. But Ushijima will hold him to that and is sure that no matter what anything played by Semi's hand would be beautiful.

He drops Semi off at his home after a short post dinner walk in a shopping district where they simply wandered hand-in-hand enjoying the night air and each other’s company. They kiss on the doorstep and Ushijima found it hard to part after just one. Wishing to steal as many as he can before he is forced to leave.

He'll miss the kisses once they're apart.

**IV**.

The first time they fall into bed together was unplanned. Ushijima had surprised Semi with an impromptu visit while he was away at university. The beginning of the volleyball off season had coincided with the ending of semester exams and the two had briefly talked about a visit in passing. It would be the first time Ushijima would see him in months and he had booked his ticket as soon as he was able to.

He shows up at Semi’s doorstep in the early morning, a duffle bag in hand and looking far more put together than Semi's own bed ruffled appearance. Ushijima obliges when the other asks for a few more minutes of sleep and much desired cuddling, slipping into bed behind him.

They end up napping together into the late morning. Neither complained. 

When they do finally wake and once Semi was dressed and presentable for the public they leave behind the small flat.

Semi shows Ushijima around his campus first, it was his first time on the campus and he wanted see the new microcosm inside Tokyo Semi inhabited. The apartment had been a short walk from the southern end of campus, close enough that Semi could be afforded a few extra minutes in bed every morning but far enough that he could avoid all the crowded main pathways.

They spend hours wandering around the campus and surrounding city, fingers laced together in the chilly late winter afternoon, huddled close.

They pick up dinner from a small local Ramen shop near the apartment on their way back and spend their night in comfortable domesticity. They rewatch videos of Ushijima's most recent matches and share thoughts and commentary.

Eventually, somewhere between washing dishes and getting ready for bed one kiss leads to another which leads to another and before they know it Semi is laying underneath Ushijima, a panting mess on his sheets.

“If you would like to stop, please tell me.” Ushijima murmurs softly, voice a low and husky rumble, deft fingers playing with the hem of Semi's loose shirt as he presses a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Semi nods briefly and pulls Ushijima back down for another kiss, parting his lips to allow a wet tongue to slip inside and hooking a leg over the other man's hips, drawing their bodies close. They spend a few long moments like that, Ushijima maps out the familiar cavern and lapping up every minor gasp and moan greedily. He kisses his way down the column of the other's pale neck, nipping and teasing at the skin until it bloomed red and blue, all the while mercilessly grinding down on the body underneath. His hands find their way beneath Semi's shirt, rucking the fabric up to feel the expanse of newly exposed skin before stripping the article off its owner.

They fumble around with preparation, skipping foreplay all together in their impatience (they would have more chances to take it slow in the future); neither one having done something quite like this before and Semi eventually takes the lead. He knows his body best and shows Ushijima how to go about the essential task of opening him up and squeezing fingers inside, shows him how he likes to be touched and what pretty sounds he can make.

Ushijima, ever the hands-on learner, picks up quickly.

He pushes into Semi with such a careful tenderness that he wasn't even aware was possible. The blond sheds a few tears that were quickly kissed away and huffs out a mildly annoyed _‘stop it’_ when he profusely apologizes for causing pain.

The pace starts slow, with shallow thrusts and Ushijima watches attentively as the final bits of tension drain from Semi's pinched together brows. Building confidence, the thrusts increase in speed and intensity, and before long Semi is gripping at the sheets, pleads falling from his lips and Ushijima's name a mantra.

They rock together just like that for who knows how long. It could have been hours or minutes but nonetheless it was blissfully perfect. Ushijima was gentle and adoring, lavishing Semi with kisses and sweet words until they were finally tumbling over the edge and sated.

Side by side, curled around one another they drift off.

**\+ I**

Semi tugs at his tie, undoing the knot and retying for the fourth time that morning. His fingers work over the smooth fabric, idly wondering how much longer he would have to wait before he would be walking down the aisle.

The ceremony – a church one – was mostly to appease some of his extended family from abroad. They had done a smaller intimate ceremony at the local shrine for immediate family and close friends earlier in the day and he was by all governmental technicalities already married. But, his father's family was Catholic and had insisted on something “traditional”.

Whatever that meant.

He had been ready to object as soon as it had been brought up but Wakatoshi had easily talked him out of it.

Wakatoshi. His former captain and ace. The man that would be waiting at the other end of the aisle for him alongside their friends. The man whom he had agreed to marry without a second thought, and who Semi would happily spend every day for the rest of their lives loving and building a future with. 

A lone knock draws his attention and the room door is cracked open. Reon's head sticking in with a wide smile despite having been up since 5am and still with hours to go.

“You ready?”

With one last glance into the full body mirror Semi adjusts his suit jacket before following the other out toward the chapel area. He watches as Reon slips through the large double doors and manages to sneak a peek inside, he sees the pews and endless bodies seated, fuller than he could have ever imagined. The energy was palpable even through the doors, a full service Catholic wedding in Japan was uncommon for the most part, and Semi is sure the novelty of it all added to the excitement.

His mother appears, dressed in a beautiful baby blue gown with delicate lace and floral trimmings. Her dark hair piled high on her head, held in place with sparkling pins and tiny flowers. His father was at her side, dashingly handsome in his simple black tux.

“My little boy, walking down the aisle.” She whispers, reaching up to cup his face, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

“I know this probably isn't how you imagined my wedding.” Semi tries to joke, lightening the mood before he too started crying. They were similar like that, he inherited a lot of his looks from his father, blonde hair and tall build an indicator of his European ancestry. But, often his most striking feature had always been his mother's big brown eyes and occasionally his emotional intelligence – or as he called it, being a sympathetic crier.

“Nonsense, as long as you're happy and in love this is exactly how we've imagined it.” His father says, giving him a firm pat, the lines of his face softer than any time Semi can recall in recent memory. He draws both of them in for a hug, murmuring thanks and loving words.

The wedding planner, who had graciously waited out the family moment, finally intervenes and asks for permission to begin.

Linking arms with his parents Semi takes a deep breath and steadies himself. Though for all intents and purposes already married, he still feels the swirl of nervousness settle in his stomach. The church organ’s first notes ring through the air and the doors are pushed open. A sea of people turn and Semi feels all eyes fall on him, but it didn't matter, his gaze was locked onto the man standing at the alter, looking so awestruck and smitten that Semi almost considers dashing down the aisle and just kissing him. Almost.

With one last exhale he takes his first step.

The ceremony was long, or at least felt longer than it needed to be. There were songs and bible verses recited and the anticipation only grew as the minutes ticked by.

They exchanged self-written vows, Ushijima’s words bordering on waxing poetics while Semi's remained short and sweet. They seal their marriage with the exchanging of rings and a kiss. Semi vaguely remembers hearing a chorus of shouts and cheering, too busy savoring the taste of Ushijima and the warmth blossoming in his chest.

When they finally part the newly wedded couple turns to their audience, grinning as happy tears rolled down the faces of loved ones. Semi spies his mother leaning against one of his cousins as they wiped away stray tears and Ushijima's father fighting back tears of his own.

The first day in the rest of their lives was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all CANNOT tell me that these boys definitely did not stay up all night playing dumb games like truth or dare in those dorms. If college students can barely be adults and not do dumb stuff while living in close proximity to each other there is no way high schools kids can.
> 
> I have no idea where the idea if Semi being part Japanese came from. But I feel like it fits in there somewhere because hes like ash blonde in Japan and all official art with him dressed casually has him wearing a cross and my mind went straight to him being vaguely catholic? Probably doesn't practice but knows the religion thanks to his dad and distant relatives. What other ethnicity is he? Who knows because I couldn't settle on something. The wedding snippet is potentially loosely based off of a wedding I went to recentlyish.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡
> 
>  **Edit:** A short little missing scene between parts IV and +1 has been [written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401912).


End file.
